The storage class memory (SCM) may be used for reducing system latency, and thus draws more intention. However, because of long write latency and high write power consumption, it is difficult to apply the multi-level control (MLC) phase control memory in the SCM.
Thus, there needs a memory device and an operation method thereof, which may improve the performance of the memory device, for example, short write latency and low write power consumption.